


Leave A Message

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You have called Loki every single day for the past year. Today was the first and last time that you’d leave a message for him. (Modern ONE SHOT AU Loki X Reader)





	Leave A Message

“Hello this is you’ve reached Loki Laufeyson’s voicemail! I’m really sorry that I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I promise to call you back ASAP,” Loki’s voice came through the line and you winced at the sound of hearing it.

“At the tone, please leave a message,” the automated voice said, followed by the beep.

“Uh hey, Loki. It’s Y/N. I know that you’re probably tired of me calling you every day, but this is the first time I’ve left a message And the thing is that,” you paused and blinked, causing the tears that built up on your water line to fall, “I miss you. I miss you every day, and I know that I shouldn’t anymore, but I just feel the need to tell you even though I know that you’ll never answer my calls.”

Bruce rubbed your back, and you leaned against his shoulder. “You can do this, Y/N. Just this once,” he said soothingly.

You wiped away your tears and nodded, “I don’t know if you heard, but I’m with Bruce. He’s kind of been coaching me to build up the courage to call you. Here, he’ll say something too.” You handed the phone to Bruce, so you could have a bit of a break.

He gave you a judging look as he put your phone to his ear, “Hi, Loki. She really does miss you, but I’m coming to give you a visit pretty soon, so I don’t really miss you as much. You should see how much of a mess she looks right now, buddy. She’s not looking good, and I know that you would’ve smacked me for saying that if you were here, but you’re,” he scoffed, “you’re not. I’ll give the phone back before she murders me for saying that.”

You rolled your eyes, snatching the phone back, “I’m pretty sure that I’m running out of time to talk, so I’ll make this quick, okay? I love you so much. I’ve loved you from our first date to the last. Our home just doesn’t feel like a home without you here with me, Loki, but that’s why I’m calling. For closure. This is me saying goodbye, and I… I’m sorry for-”

“Your message has reached the maximum limit. Please hang up and call again,” the automated voice interrupted.

You hung up the phone, feeling hot tears stream down your face again, and Bruce pulled you in for a hug. You dropped your phone, “For everything.” At that moment, you lost it. Your wails of anguish were muffled and hot against Bruce’s chest.

There were so many emotions surging through your mind and it was like you were sent right back to the day everything ended. You felt so much sorrow in your heart, but you were also angry because he had left you all alone without even really saying goodbye. It really wasn’t fair for Loki to do that to you, but you couldn’t blame him.

Bruce ran his fingers through your hair to comfort you as your sobs grew quieter, and eventually became soft whimpers and sniffles. He pulled away, cupping your face in his hands with a loving expression, “You did great, Y/N. I’m so proud of you. Don’t you feel better after having a bit of closure by doing that?” He used his thumbs to wipe away your tears as you nodded. Bruce smiled, tucking a stray hair behind your ear, “Let’s go then. This will be the final step towards moving on for good, Y/N.” He stood up, offering his hand to assist you in getting up.

You took a deep breath before taking his hand. At first, your legs felt like they would give out because you’d been so nervous. As you stepped out of your house, you covered your eyes from the bright sunlight that you hadn’t seen in quite some time. Bruce led you to the car, opening the door for you to sit down, and you thanked him.

It felt unreal that you were finally going to see Loki for the first time since the day you knew you lost him. The feeling was like you were on a roller coaster, slowly approaching the big drop. You knew that it would be detrimental to see him. Everything became a reality once Bruce pulled into the parking lot. Now it left you were were being suffocated by a pair of invisible hands as you struggled to breathe.

Bruce saw this and grabbed your hand, instantly calming you, “Are you sure you want to do this today?”

You squeezed his hand before letting go, opening the car door, “Yes.”

He offered you his arm, and you obliged by wrapping your arm around him. Bruce led you through, approaching Loki slowly.

You stopped a few feet away, and it finally hit you that he was gone.

His headstone was right in front of you, and you didn’t want to think about where he was. It stated his name, his years of life, a description of him and the quote he had always told you when you were sad.

“Loving husband, brother, and great friend to many others,” Bruce read out loud. “You’re damn right you were, Loki. Sorry to pop in without warning, but I brought Y/N with me this time, just like I said. I’ll give you two a bit of time to talk again.” He looked at you and you nodded.

“I remember the day you like it was yesterday you know? You were rushing to the hospital in the rain because I went into premature labor. You were so excited to be a father to our baby girl, but you were taken away from me. I was in the delivery room, and you were in the ICU. While I was giving birth, you were undergoing surgery, and that day,” you were overcome by emotion, and Bruce caught you as you lost your balance. Both of you fell to the ground and through the tears you said, “I lost you and I lost our baby. There was nothing I could do to save you or our child. It was like I was just so useless. Loki, I felt so alone for so long without you. It’s been a year already, and I’m trying my best to move on. So, I’m going to leave this for you, so listen to all the messages.” You looked to Bruce, and he dug into his pocket, handing you Loki’s cracked and broken phone. You kissed it before placing it on the base of the headstone, “Please keep our daughter safe, just as you have been, okay?” You looked over and saw her own grave there. “Our little Frigga would have been so lucky to have you as a father. I bet her grandma is happy to have her granddaughter named after her, huh?”

The two of you stood up and you looked at two graves again, reading out the quote, “The sun will shine on us again. Rest easy, my loves.” You stood there for a while before finally taking Bruce’s hand and smiling.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s head home.”

“You feeling better now?”

You pursed your lips, “Not really, but I’ll be okay from now on. Thank you for everything, Bruce.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said, squeezing your hand.

“For such a sad moment, it’s a really beautiful day outside,” you said as you walked away.


End file.
